


the love language

by geralehane



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geralehane/pseuds/geralehane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is fluent in Trigedasleng and Heda has no idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in italics is Trigedasleng (because I have no idea how to say 'ass' in Trigedasleng). Please review!

When she saw Clarke again, the girl was with a gag in her mouth and a matted nest on her hair. Her eyes were hard and the blue was ice instead of a sky she fell from, and Lexa swallowed hard as she wiped the spit from her face that Clarke delivered right after she freed her mouth of a gag.

Clarke was furious, Clarke was hardened, and Clarke was rather dirty. It was apparent that the girl hadn’t cleansed herself properly for quite a while now, and, as much as the mighty Wanheda made her heart race – which in turn made her blood run cold from the terrifying yet exciting implications – Lexa couldn’t argue that Clarke could really use a bath. And the longer she soaked in it, the better. Lexa’s heightened sense of smell could vouch for that.

But Clarke was firmly set on not forgiving the Commander, and apparently holding a grudge meant not taking her up on any offers. Including her royal bath chambers. All Lexa could do was sigh and patiently let the leader of Skaikru fume in peace for a week.

Which meant one more week until 'Clarke’ and ‘clean’ would unite.

And, just as Lexa predicted, Clarke was just as mad and dirty when she went to talk to her after seven days had passed. And what did ‘float yourself’ even mean? Judging by Clarke’s tone, it wasn’t something she would enjoy doing.

She sighed at Clarke’s outburst and made her way to the exist, but, before leaving, she called out for her Wanheda softly. Clarke turned grudgingly, displaying just how much she didn’t want Lexa to be in her room.

“I understand your anger, Clarke,” she softly began. “But you don’t have to punish yourself, not anymore. At least enjoy Polis. The city has many things to offer.” She shifted her eyes higher, taking the blonde matted hair in. “ _Hot water is one of them,”_ the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, and she immediately felt guilty. It was unfair, she knew, speaking Trigedasleng when Clarke only knew basic phrases. It felt like cheating.

The word ‘betrayal’ surfaced in her mind, burning its acidic way through her chest. For a second, she allowed herself to remember Clarke’s face at Mount Weather, confused and lost. She swallowed before speaking again.  “I hope you will agree to meet with me soon.”

She missed Clarke’s offended expression as she walked out, promising herself to stick to English and teach Clarke Trigedasleng if the girl so wished.

 

* * *

However, something about Clarke made her want to slip into her native tongue here and there. Mostly when Clarke was being adorable, and strong, and brave, and stubborn, and… generally every time she caused Lexa to drown in her own emotions. Which was every time she so much as breathed in Heda’s presence.

Lexa was well aware how weak that made her, and she frankly didn’t have it in her to care. After spending three months worrying Clarke’s body was lying in a ditch while her head was about to be sent to her by Ice Queen, being in love with Clarke certainly didn’t seem as terrifying.

But for now, romance was the furthest thing on Clarke’s mind, and so Lexa had to conceal her love. It was not the time. She knew that. But _knowing_ wasn’t the same as _feeling,_ and, when it came to Clarke, her feelings always came spilling out, no matter how hard she tried to control them – therefore, she gave up control altogether. Well, not altogether – she didn’t allow herself the luxury of physically acting on her feelings, and Clarke wasn’t grabbed and pressed against her as she tasted her soft lips, no matter how much Heda wanted to do just that sometimes. But with words? Lexa became much more relaxed with her words.

Especially since Clarke didn’t understand many of them.

Wanheda started it all, anyway, her husky ‘ _Good night, Commander’_ making Lexa weak at the knees with desire.

The following morning, she invited Clarke to have breakfast with her, and, as she poured juice for the girl, a soft ‘here you go, _my love’_ slipped out. She didn’t even realize what she had just said, not after Indra raised her eyebrows at her. The woman snorted then, leaving with a huff. She would deal with Indra later, she decided.

She failed to notice Clarke blush.

It had been a couple of weeks, and Clarke hadn’t commented on her occasional Trigedasleng. All she got was curious glances and shy smiles, but the girl didn’t ask what the words meant. Lexa guessed Clarke simply liked to hear her speak another language. She once conversed with a historian about courtship of the past, and he mentioned many people considered different languages romantically appealing. Sky people must have carried that tradition through the years.

Seeing Clarke’s soft smile that she tried to hide was worth many things, so Lexa started to borrow more words and even sentences from her native tongue.

And, since Clarke wasn’t really interested in meaning, only in sound, Heda also got bolder.

“Clarke, _my love,_ ” she greeted the blonde who entered her throne room. Wanheda immediately blushed. Lexa found it endearing, and didn’t hesitate to say so. “ _Gods, you are beautiful._ Is everything alright? Have you been seeking me this afternoon?”

Clarke, who blushed even deeper, nodded mutely.

“I, uh, yes,” she said after she found her voice. “I wanted to talk to you about, um… God, it’s kinda embarrassing.”

Lexa was at her side in an instant.

“Clarke, _love,_ you have nothing to be embarrassed for. I would be happy to assist you with anything you need.” She swallowed before muttering quietly, “ _And I do mean anything._ ”

Clarke suddenly choked, coughing until Lexa patted her back, concerned.

“Clarke, are you alright? Would you like some water?”

The blonde nodded quickly. Lexa, now even more worried, raced to a table full of glass pitchers with different liquids, pouring a glass of water for the girl. Clarke accepted the glass, grateful, before gulping it down.

“Thanks. Choked on my spit, I guess. Um, what I wanted to talk to you about… I kinda… don’t have anything to wear.” She grimaced after she said the words. Lexa decided it was even more endearing than her blush. Or, at the very least, equal to. The words Clarke said registered in her brain only after she found the girl staring at her expectantly, obviously waiting for her response.

“Oh. Well, that is nothing to worry about, _darling._ I will have our tailors make clothes for you. Whatever you need.”

Clarke grimaced again.

“Thanks. I don’t need much, it’s just… Spare pants and a shirt would be nice to have.”

“Clarke.” Lexa neared the girl again, smiling at the way her name rolled on her tongue. She would probably never get used to it. She didn’t want to, at least. “Anything you need. Do not restrict yourself. Choose what you want. An Ambassador needs to have basic things taken care of so she can worry about big things, _my love.”_

The blonde nodded again and thanked her. They spent the day looking over Polis and conversing about their people and the decisions they had to make for them. Clarke’s shy smile was the best ending to the best day of Lexa’s life. Young Heda sighed as soon as her Wanheda left the room, and sleep came easy that night, filled with sparkling blue eyes and smoky voice whispering promises.

Promises Clarke unintentionally kept, when she showed up the next morning to their now customary breakfast, clad in new riding pants and a blue deep v-neck. Lexa struggled not to drool, and breakfast was spent avoiding looking into Clarke’s general direction and mumbling something incomprehensible in reply to the blonde’s questions that grew more and more alarmed.

“Lexa?” Finally, Wanheda couldn’t take it anymore. “Are you mad at me or something?”

“What? No. Why do you think so?”

“Well, for one, you haven’t looked at me since I walked in.”

Lexa’s eyes immediately travelled to Clarke’s face. But because Lexa was so, so weak, they just as immediately dropped to her cleavage. A promising, deep, enticing cleavage. Heda almost groaned with frustration and, in a display of unbelievable willpower, forced her eyes to look into Clarke’s.

She ended up staring at Clarke’s forehead.

“Um, Lexa? Usually I say ‘my eyes are up here’, but right now, they are down there.” Clarke seemed amused, at least, she thought.

“I’m sorry. I don’t feel well,” she lied. Clarke stood up instantly, her hand reaching up to touch Lexa’s forehead.

“You don’t have a fever,” she announced, still wearing a concerned frown. “Do you feel any pain? Dizziness?”

Lexa bit her lip, hard, as she watched Clarke’s thighs flex in those tight, tight pants.

“Uh, it’s hot in here,” she blurted out. The blonde nodded.

“Yes, must be the heat. Here, I’ll get you some cold water.”

No, Lexa thought. No, don’t do that. Don’t do that, because water is just out of reach at the other end of the table, and you’re too worried to walk all the way, which means you’ll have to…

Clarke bent over, and Lexa was presented with a view of her behind, clad in tight, _tight_ pants. Heda couldn’t help herself. She really couldn’t.

“ _Oh Gods, your ass looks amazing,”_ she all but moaned. There was a startled gasp, and a crash, and then water was everywhere, dripping on the floor from the tablecloth. Clarke gaped at her, and broken pieces of a glass she was holding lay at her feet.

That was the first time Lexa began to suspect her Wanheda was much more well-versed in Tridegasleng than she let on.

However, Clarke quickly gathered herself, apologized, and, after they cleaned up the mess, they continued their breakfast, with Clarke just as nonchalant as ever.

* * *

“ _Heda!  The one they call Bellamy is here.”_

Clarke’s head turned sharply as Indra said a familiar name. Lexa sighed. Just as they were working past Bellamy’s betrayal, he decided to show up. They haven’t seen him since Lexa started peace negotiations with Sky people and Pike ran away after Octavia started a revolution from within. Heda smiled slightly as she remembered Indra’s second in action. She threw a great punch at Bellamy, too. That alone was enough for Lexa to immediately respect the girl.

“ _What does he want?”_ She asked Indra. The woman cautiously eyed Clarke before answering.

“ _He wants to talk to you and Wanheda.”_

_“Did he come here as a friend or as an enemy?”_

Lexa had been surprised many times in her young life. Most surprises were unpleasant. Some were painful, like Costia. Some filled her with relief, like seeing Clarke unharmed and well. But none of those surprises were as unexpected as Clarke speaking _fucking perfect Tridegasleng._

To Indra’s credit, she simply raised an eyebrow before carrying on as usual.

_“A dog, with his tail between his legs.”_

Clarke shook her head, smirking.

“ _Then I will see him, if Heda approves.”_ Both women turned to Lexa, expectant.

Lexa blinked.

“Yes. We will see him. Lead him to the throne room, we will be there in a moment.”

She continued to stare at Clarke after Indra left, and, as soon as Indra left, Clarke let out a husky laugh.

“ _You should’ve seen your face, Lexa,”_ she barely managed between giggles. “ _You looked like you were about to pass out.”_

 _“How long?”_ Lexa gritted out, embarrassed beyond belief. She already knew the answer, though. Clarke was fluent in her mother tongue long before Roan brought her to Polis, probably.

“ _Long enough,”_ Clarke chuckled. “My love, huh?”

Lexa felt hot embarrassment rush to her cheeks. Clarke was mocking her. She knew this entire time and she cheated her. It felt awful.

“ _Don’t be mad, Heda,”_ the reason of her anguish said softly, still smiling. Lexa couldn’t bring herself to meet her eyes, so Clarke did it for her, gently grasping her chin and lifting it so their gazes met. “ _I wanted to tell you, but I just wanted to hear you say ‘my love’ one more time_. And one more time became lots of times. I knew that if I told you, you’d become closed off again… Trigedasleng was the only thing that made it easy for you to express your feelings, and I didn’t want to take it away from you.” Clarke paused, smiling at her, causing her stomach to tie into knots and burst with thousands of butterflies. “ _I hope you’ll forgive me… my love.”_

And Lexa had no other choice but to kiss that smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heda knows Clarke speaks Trigedasleng. Her subjects, however, do not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you have prompts on the subject of adorable language mix-ups, feel free to send them to me, and I'll try to fulfill them to the best of my ability. I'm hopelesslehane on tumblr.
> 
> Everything Trigedasleng is in italics.

It has been quite some time since Lexa found out Clarke knew Trigedasleng about as well as Heda knew Gonasleng, and to say things have been great would be an understatement. 

Things were amazing, in Clarke’s humble opinion. Although they didn’t feel the need to publicly announce new status of their relationship, they were relieved and happy to finally be together and they sneaked away at every chance they got, eager to enjoy each other’s company after so many days of keeping their respectful distance, afraid of overstepping boundaries. Although, certain boundaries have not been crossed yet, much to Clarke’s dismay. Yet, she also couldn’t help but feel relief, too. There were some things she truly wasn’t ready to share, and Lexa understood her wishes. 

However, when Lexa breathlessly moaned _my love_ in her ear during their make-out sessions that grew more and more heated every time, Clarke’s body betrayed her, screaming at her to throw caution out the window and take the warm, melting Commander. It seemed Heda also had similar thoughts, judging from the look in her eyes. But, every time they got too close, Lexa would gently – God, the girl did _everything_ gently, could she be any more tender? Clarke was sure she’d melt one of these days in Heda’s soft hold – so, she would gently break their kiss and slowly distance herself, wishing her _good night_ and retreating to her room. No matter how hot Clarke felt, she never once stopped her from leaving. 

Both of them were waiting for the right time, and for now, that was enough. 

Lexa also insisted that Clarke didn’t advertise her fluency in Trigedasleng. The blonde watched with adoration as Lexa bit her lip, brows furrowed as she was lost in her thoughts, before announcing that it’d be best if Clarke’s knowledge of their language was a secret for now, her Commander thinking clearly at work. It was, Lexa stated, for political reasons. It might come in handy one day, this element of surprise they had. Clarke couldn’t help a small, soft smile at Lexa’s use of ‘ _they’_ instead of ‘ _her’_. 

Now they shared one more thing. And, hopefully, their knowledge of each other would grow, and soon. 

But what they certainly didn’t share were their views on grooming rituals. Or, lack thereof, as Lexa once pointed out. Clarke was so offended she withheld making out for a week. She ended up caving first – the Commander had some freakish patience, that was for sure. Still, she’d made her point, and Lexa apologized before attempting to explain what she’d originally meant. 

“It was not my intention to offend you, _my love_ ,” she said, and her endearing nickname never failed to make the tips of Clarke’s ears red. “I did not mean that you are not taking care of your hygiene. I meant that in our culture, leaders must fulfill certain obligations in terms of their public image. You always look perfect to me, _beautiful_ , and I know you’d much rather I wear my hair down and my shoulders free of armor, but that is our way. And you are also one of our leaders, _Wanheda._ You are not merely an ambassador to our people.” 

“So what you’re saying is,” Clarke started, hesitant, “that I need to look like you? With paint and everything? Every day?” 

Lexa shook her head slowly, smiling that almost-smile that had Clarke weak at her knees. 

“No, _love_ , you must not wear your paint every day. It is only called for during battles and certain celebrations. Hair, however… It is a big part of our culture.” 

Clarke nodded. She has long since noticed that Lexa’s intricate braids meant more to the girl than a mere fashion statement. It meant something for her people, too. 

“So, you’ll teach me how to do my hair like yours?” She asked. It could actually be exciting, she thought. Braiding each other’s hair and talking about their day. Clarke felt her heart pang briefly at the image. Yes, that would certainly be exciting. But Lexa shook her head no. 

“You should have your own brand, Clarke. I believe you already do. Now, you do not have to force yourself to wear it that way all the time. However, tomorrow, as you know, we have a celebratory feast – our peace negotiations with the 13th clan were successful, thanks to you.” Clarke eagerly accepted Lexa’s sweet praising kiss. The commander gently pulled away – too soon, in Clarke’s opinion – and continued: “The handmaidens who groomed you for the joining ceremony did a fine job. I will have them come to your room tomorrow after your bath time to help you with your hair.” 

Clarke allowed herself a disappointed pout, but Lexa was quick to kiss it away, replacing it with a smile. She did that a lot lately – replaced anything with a smile. The blonde complied. 

And now, she was sitting in her room, bored out of her mind as the two handmaidens worked their magic and gossiped in Trigedasleng. She frankly could live without knowing who slept with whom and who wished they slept with whom, but it appeared that her fate was set. She was doomed to find out every dirty secret of Heda’s subjects in a span of an hour. 

After only ten minutes, though, Clarke has had enough and decided to zone out. Her thoughts went to the Commander who was probably going through her own morning ritual. Clarke imagined the Commander woke up much earlier than her, and her routine probably included some workout – it had to, with her stomach and her arms… 

Clarke blushed. Those muscles were a necessity – the Commander’s strength, both mental and physical, saved her and Clarke’s life on more than one occasion. She shouldn’t diminish it to simple desire. But God, was it hard… 

The handmaidens, it seemed, inadvertently followed her thoughts, because she suddenly heard the Commander’s name from one of them. 

“ _Who is helping Heda get ready?”_ One of the girls – Clarke remembered her name was Evory – asked her partner. 

The other girl giggled. 

“ _Heda is getting ready by herself. You know how she is with handmaidens.”_  

Clarke’s ears perked up. She certainly didn’t know, and she was torn between not wanting to know and wanting to find out very, very much. She mentally thanked Lexa for suggesting she kept her Trigedasleng on the down-low. Even if right now she was using it to gain knowledge on Heda herself. 

The sky girl had a fleeting thought that maybe she should somehow let it slip that she understood the girls’ conversation, but then she reasoned with herself that she was already too far gone. 

In more senses than one, apparently. 

The girls kept talking. 

“ _Yes,”_ Evory agreed, raising one eyebrow suggestively. Clarke did not like seeing that in her mirror. “ _Our_ _Heda is very shy. We must respect her wishes_.” 

Clarke slowly released the breath she didn’t realize she was holding, trying to be discreet about it. Shy Lexa was good. Shy Lexa was cute and endearing and it certainly beat Sultry Lexa having orgies with her subjects. And judging by the handmaidens’ simultaneous wistful gazes, they wouldn’t mind it if she did. Not that she blamed them. Clarke quietly sighed and subtly clenched her thighs together. 

But Evory wasn’t done. 

“ _Of course, it’s a pity. So mighty with a sword and so clumsy with a kiss.”_  

Clarke felt offended. Lexa was not clumsy with her kisses! In fact, she was exceptionally good with kisses. And also soft and careful and breathtaking and… 

Clarke blushed and almost missed an important turning point of conversation. 

“ _How would you know?”_ The second girl, the one that wasn’t Evory, narrowed her eyes. Then, she gasped. “No. You didn’t.” 

Clarke sharply turned to look at Evory, forgetting for a second about not wanting to blow her cover. She didn’t. Did she? 

“Wanheda, please, do not move,” Evory spoke in heavily accented English. “Your hair must look perfect for tonight. It is a grand celebration.” 

Clarke mentally rolled her eyes, but out loud she agreed and turned back, facing the mirror. The girls resumed their work and their conversation. 

“ _I didn’t, Saro,”_ oh, so that was the name of the second girl. Clarke mentally filed it away for future reference. “ _But Rena did –_ Wanheda, are you alright?” 

Clarke gritted her teeth, barely managing to keep her enraged ‘what?!’ inside. 

“Yes, I’m fine. You pulled my hair.” 

“Oh, I’m so sorry!" Evory exclaimed. “I will be careful, Wanheda.” 

The girls went on, silent, working on elaborate masterpiece that Clarke’s hair was about to become. Meanwhile, the sky girl was fuming internally and berating herself for her outburst. But then Saro’s curiosity got the best of her. 

“ _So, Rena and the Commander?”_  

Evory giggled again, taking a pin from Clarke’s vanity table and placing it somewhere on her head. Clarke honestly didn’t care where it went. She was anxiously waiting for the handmaiden’s response, along with Saro. 

“ _Well…_ ” Clarke was about ready to jump up and jam the remaining pins into someone’s eye if she didn’t start talking soon. “ _She and Heda had a certain… encounter.”_  

Encounter. Clarke felt herself grow hot and cold at the same time, both with dread and with anger. But no. It wasn’t possible. She knew it wasn’t; Lexa would never betray her like that. She was the one Lexa was tender with. She was the one Lexa was waiting for, patiently and kindly. If anything happened, it could only happen before Lexa and her became _them_. 

Still, the knowledge that Lexa’s fling, however brief, was still working for her, in her castle, in her home, wasn’t doing anything to calm Clarke down. 

Saro, it seemed, also had a hard time grasping the new information. 

“ _Heda wouldn’t! Especially with that girl,”_ Clarke definitely sensed distaste in the girl’s voice, and she made a mental note to send Saro a gift later. “ _She is above that. She is much more than that._ ” Okay, so the whole gift deal had to be re-thought, as the girl now radiated adoration over her Lexa. _Her_ _Leksa._  

“ _I never said she did, Saro!”_ Evory chuckled. Clarke’s desire to ram a pin into someone’s eye grew tenfold. Saro gasped and clutched her chest, taking a couple of Clarke’s golden strands in the process. Clarke didn’t particularly care. 

She was, however, seriously considering banning dramatic behavior. Even if a certain Heda and one Octavie Blake would probably pout for a long, long time. 

 _“Rena attempted to seduce our Heda,_ ” Evory giggled, happy with the effect her words had on Saro, and, fortunately, not seeing the effect they had on Clarke. “ _When Rena told me about it later, I was sure Heda exiled her, but, according to Rena, after she barely touched her lips with her own, Heda stuttered, stumbled back, almost fell down and gently asked her to leave.”_  

Saro awwed and cooed and Clarke saw red. The only thing stopping her from exploding in Trigedasleng was her promise to Lexa. 

 _“But when did it happen?”_  

No, the blonde decided. Saro was definitely getting that gift. 

“ _Oh, it was over a year ago,”_ Evory waved, expertly applying finishing touches to Clarke’s hairdo with one hand. “ _Ever since, our Heda demands to be left alone when she is preparing for events._ It is done, Wanheda. Do you like it?” 

“God, I freaking love it,” Clarke breathed, not talking about her hair in the slightest. “Thank you so much, both of you.” With that, she sprang to her feet, determined to find Lexa. 

The handmaidens exchanged an amused glance. 

“ _Sky people are weird.”_

_“But they are very pretty.”_

_“Oh, yes, they are.”_

The girls sighed, wistfully looking in the direction Clarke left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa might be fluent in formal English, but teen speak is not one of the things she excels at. Or so Octavia and Raven had thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos and comments!

Lexa knew peace would be great, but she underestimated the extent of greatness. Mostly because her previous dreams of peace lacked a certain snoring Wanheda currently sleeping on her shoulder. The Commander smiled as she brushed a lock of blonde hair from the girl’s face. She looked younger like this, more open, vulnerable. Peaceful.

Peace was Lexa’s new favorite word these days. Peace meant less nightmares; less waking up at night, gasping for breath, with her sheets drenched in cold sweat, and alone, because Clarke couldn’t allow herself the luxury of opening up to someone in the middle of war. Peace meant no black blood splattered on the walls of her home, no children, innocent children lost to a massacre because fate placed a burden they didn’t ask for. Peace meant holding Clarke in her arms and letting her sleep for a while, and having more time to explore each other’s souls.

And, soon, bodies.

Lexa knew that if she were to look in a mirror, she’d find her cheeks tinted red at the thoughts that invaded her mind. She shook her head, trying to get rid of them. It was not the time yet – they had only started their healing processes, both mutual and individual. As much as the sky leader stirred certain… desires inside her, she knew they were not there yet. However, they’ve made some progress in growing closer: last week, after the celebration, Clarke proposed they try to spend nights together. While her behavior seemed a bit erratic to Heda, and by the end of the night she was fairly sure her sky princess had some sort of personal vendetta against handmaidens, Lexa was happy with that decision.

But she still made sure to ask Clarke if she suspected her subjects wanted to harm their Heda, because the blonde was subtly shielding her from any handmaiden who would get close to her. Clarke huffed and muttered something about them being too thirsty for her liking, which only served to confuse her more. Clarke did not want handmaidens near her because they wished to drink?

Lexa deducted it was sky people’s euphemism for something, but she couldn’t figure out for what, and she felt a little embarrassed asking her Wanheda. She knew she excelled at Gonasleng, but there were times she was reminded of the fact that it was not her native tongue. Especially that time when Clarke and Octavia were huddled together, whispering furiously to each other, and Octavia let out a whooping “bitches be thirsty!” before letting out a loud laugh. Lexa knew for sure that it wasn’t something about female dogs wanting to drink that amused the sky Grounder.

Heda was so lost in her linguistic musings she hadn’t noticed Clarke waking up and staring at her, blue eyes still hazy with sleep and added adoration at seeing the Commander deep in thoughts.

“Has anyone ever told you how cute you are?” Clarke’s husky voice startled Lexa. She blinked, meeting the girl’s eyes and noting that a lazy smile should not look so sinfully sexy on anyone – and yet, there was Clarke, corrupting her mind.

“I believe no one has ever put any mention of me and the word ‘cute’ in one sentence.”

Clarke let out a surprised laugh.

“Your English is near perfect nowadays, Heda.”, she noted in Trigedasleng. “You’re finally making jokes!”

Lexa shrugged, which was a bit difficult with the blonde lying on her chest.

“I’m funny in every language, Clarke,” she stated. Wanheda snorted. Witty Lexa? Yes. Sarcastic and Sassy Lexa? Hell yes, with a ‘pretty please’ on top. But funny Lexa? Before they began conversing in Trigedasleng, Clarke was sure that the only form of humor known to Lexa was dry sass. She was glad to learn that Lexa was actually funny and able to make a joke or two in her native tongue.

“Sure, Heda.” Clarke loved the way Lexa’s eyes darkened ever so slightly at her use of her official title.

But, instead of acting on that and rolling Clarke onto her back so she could pepper her neck with tiny gentle kisses (Clarke might have been fantasizing a couple of times about where their banter might lead), Lexa furrowed her brows again.

“I have a question.”

'Please don’t propose’ flashed through Clarke’s mind before she mentally rolled her eyes at herself. Why would Lexa propose? She should stop hanging out with Octavia and Raven so much. Now that there was no immediate threat of war, the pair found a new way of letting out their excessive energy – relentlessly teasing Clarke about her relationship with the Commander. Clarke wasn’t even sure when exactly had they become that type of friends, the one seen in old movies from the last century, where the biggest problem was choosing a dress to Prom.

Oh, that reminded her, she needed a new outfit for the upcoming hunting season feast.

“Clarke?”

“Um, yeah, shoot,” she finally replied. Lexa’s frown deepened.

“That is what my question will be about,” she sighed. “Sometimes, I do not understand you. Not just you, but sky people. You just asked me to shoot, but Clarke, I don’t have a gun, and why would I shoot? And what does ‘thirsty’ mean in your language? Because I think there’s another meaning your people have for it.”

Clarke struggled to maintain a serious face, not wanting to offend the girl. It was hard.

“Oh, Lexa,” she said, and some of the smile she tried to contain seeped through her words. “It’s okay. I also don’t get some of Trigedasleng. But, to answer your question – yes, we do have several meanings for some words. ‘Shoot’ basically means ‘go ahead and tell me’. And, um, and thirsty… It basically means longing for someone… in a physical sense.”

“Oh.” Lexa eyed the blushing girl as the realization dawned on her. “So, it is safe to say that I am thirsty for you?”

Clarke spluttered.

“No, oh God, no,” she hurried to say. “I mean, technically, yes, but, ugh, this is actually hard to explain. Okay. When we say ‘thirsty’, it usually carries negative meaning, or a mocking one, or we mean to amuse. Like, being… thirsty for someone is being desperate enough to do anything to get what you want. I think.” Lexa couldn’t help but trace the slight wrinkle of Clarke’s nose as the girl grimaced in confusion.

“I think I understand,” Heda announced. She smirked, then. “So, according to you, my handmaidens desire me. Is that so?”

“Ugh, you’re an ass.” Clarke swatted at her shoulder playfully, only for Heda to catch her arm and roll her over, hovering above. Clarke’s breath hitched in her throat at the sudden movement.

“An ass.” Lexa repeated slowly, and the blonde got the urge to slap her forehead. Now she had to explain what she’d meant without offending her. “What is that?”

“Um, yeah, it’s, um, funny story,” Clarke began, stopping when she noticed Lexa’s amused smirk. “You’re making fun of me, aren’t you?”

“I believe your previous statement was correct.” Lexa bent her head slightly, so her lips brushed Clarke’s ear as she spoke. “I am kind of an ass.”

That earned her a slap on the aforementioned part of her body.

Over the weeks that followed, Clarke began teaching Lexa English slang. And Heda was a very good student. She was especially well-versed in ‘dirty talk’, as blushing Clarke called the language sky people used during lovemaking. While they weren’t making love yet, they were ‘making out’, and Lexa quickly learned that they didn’t have to be intimate for ‘dirty talk’ to be pleasurable. Lexa herself wasn’t that ‘into it’, as sky people put it, but it did things to Clarke. Wonderful, wonderful things. The loud moan Clarke let out at hearing Lexa utter ‘I wish to fuck you so bad’, and the shudder that rippled through her was forever etched in Heda’s mind. As Raven would say, ‘total spank bank material’ – apparently, sky people dedicated the whole portion of their minds to memories that they would recall while pleasuring themselves. Poor Clarke practically had steam coming out of her ears as she struggled to explain it to Lexa, before she stormed off with full intention of killing the mechanic. Lexa was surprised to find herself defending the girl. Raven amused her, even if she really wasn’t into Lexa. At all.

Apart from words that Clarke warned her not to use in public and especially around her mother if she ‘wanted a shot with her’ – another expression Clarke had to explain – she learned quite a lot of things. It turned out that English practically was two languages – one official, the one her people called Gonasleng, and one informal. Lexa learned that running her fingers through Clarke’s hair was ‘awesome’, her tattoos were ‘cool’, and her candles were a little ‘extra’ sometimes.

“We don’t have electricity, Clarke,” she reminded her.

“Candles that take half an hour to light are way too many candles, Lexa,” her love rebutted.

Clarke was happy to teach her, excited for them to build yet another bridge to mutual understanding. Lexa was excited, too, for many reasons. One of then being finally able to understand what the hell Octavia and Raven talked about half of the time.

Like right now, for example. The only difference was that now, Lexa actually possessed enough knowledge of the language to understand them - but she very soon wished she didn't.

It all started with Lexa dropping by Raven's 'lab' to ask her about radios. The mechanic had her own workstation at Polis which she was free to use whenever she visited - the girl's skills were impressive, and Lexa was not above using them to her people's advantage.

And Raven, as Clarke said, liked to blow stuff up. Polis had plenty of room and materials for her experiments, so it was a mutually beneficial partnership.

"Good morning, Raven Kom Skaikru," she greeted the girl.

"Yeah, you too, or whatever," was her grumbled reply. The mechanic was bent over some bizarre metal construction on her table, unscrewing bolts. Lexa glanced around the room, curious, and her gaze stumbled upon the form of Octavia Blake. She noted with satisfaction that the girl straightened under her eyes, subconsciously slipping into her soldier persona. At least someone in the room realized she was their Commander. Raven, on the other hand...

"You wanted something or?..." The mechanic glanced at Lexa, raising one eyebrow. A very intimidating eyebrow. Lexa believed the correct term for it, and for Raven herself was 'sassy'. She kept her thoughts to herself, of course, staring impassively back into challenging eyes.

"I am here to discuss radios for civilians."

A look of recognition passed over Raven's face.

"Right! Yeah, I'm trying to figure out how to make the working distance longer. You mind waiting for a bit? I just need to deal with this," she gestured at the metal object. Lexa nodded.

"I do not mind waiting, Raven kom Skaikru."

Raven blinked and got back to work, but not before exchanging an unreadable glance with Octavia. Heda decided to entertain herself by slowly walking around the room, studying different things Raven had on countless shelves along the walls. Several moments were spent in silence, before the mechanic spoke up quietly, addressing Octavia:

"Dude, you were right: hoe is super extra."

Lexa eyed Octavia trying to stifle a grin and deduced they were doing what they always did: talking about her while she was right there. Well, this time, she was onto them. She made a quick mental note to ask Clarke what 'hoe' meant. She doubted it was something pleasant.

"Yup. Dramatic gay hoe for the win," Octavia quipped. Raven chuckled.

Lexa gritted her teeth.

But then, things took a turn for worse.

"Do you think," Raven started, with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "they banged already?"

Lexa felt her face grow hot. Now was her chance. She should stop the conversation. Tell the girls she got every word. Right now.

She stayed silent, tensely awaiting for Octavia's reply.

"Dude, the fuck?" Octavia widened her eyes, throwing a quick worried glance at her Commander.

"Chill, O. She ain't got no clue."

Lexa barely managed not to snort.

She couldn't see what was happening behind her back, but she assumed Octavia stepped closer to her occasionally grunting friend. She heard shuffling of feet and fabric before the girls resumed their conversation in a hushed tone. Lexa both cursed and praised her sensitive ears, trained for battle and hunting.

"Aight," Octavia still sounded unsure, and Lexa made a mental note to praise the girl in front of Indra. "Um, I guess not. I mean, they didn't, yet."

Raven made some unintelligible sound before replying.

“You sure? Cause Griff is freaking glowing lately. I assumed they finally fucked. I mean, bitch needs to get laid already."

Lexa hadn’t paid a lot of attention in the past, but now she noted absentmindedly that Raven swore rather frequently. She wondered briefly if such frequent use of ‘dirty talk’ indicated Raven entered sky people’s equivalent of a mating season.

“I know!” Octavia whisper-screamed. “Like, damn, quit eye-fucking all over Polis and jump her bones already.”

“Which ‘her’?”

“I dunno, they’re both pretty thirsty.”

“True that.”

Lexa was about ready to silently walk out of the door. Or cut someone’s throat. Thankfully, the girls giggled and went quiet. She hoped against all hopes that the humiliation would not continue.

Oh, how wrong she was.

“Hey, O,” of course, it was Raven who started the conversation again. Lexa didn’t even find it in her to feel surprised when the girl revealed the next theme of discussion. “You think Heart-Eyes is a top?”

Lexa chocked, quickly concealing it as a cough. Fortunately – or, rather, very unfortunately, - Octavia was too shocked to suspect her Heda of understanding more that she let on.

“Are you for real?!”

“Yup,” came the mechanic’s cool reply. “Don’t tell me it never crossed your mind. My money is on service top and power bottom.”

“You do realize it’s our bae, right?”

Lexa arched an eyebrow, making another mental note. ‘Bae’ was either good if Octavia meant Clarke, or something bad, if she meant Lexa. Either way, Heda had to find out.

“I know you tryna code the shit out of it, but that word is dumb and I’m not using it.”

Interesting. So Octavia was talking about Lexa, it seemed.

"So?” Raven prompted after a brief pause, and Lexa closed her eyes. She knew she was blushing, and doing it very hard. Her face was practically burning. She wasn’t sure what ‘service’ and ‘power’ meant, but she had a hunch. Along with that hunch, many unnecessary images flooded her brain.

Lexa blushed brighter and shifted on her feet, uncomfortable yet pleasing warm ache pooling in her stomach.

Raven pressed on.

“Top or bottom, which is it?”

“Hey, do you talk about me and my boo with Griff, too?”

“Dude, just answer the damn question.”

"Why would I even have an answer?" Octavia was so flabbergasted she forgot to use slang and slipped into common English. Then again, Lexa mused, most of the Grounders would have been already lost way before she did that. Gonasleng was very particular.

"Oh come on," Raven whispered back just as furiously. "Like I haven't seen you eating that fine ass with your eyes. Heart-Eyes might as well have been naked and thoroughly fucked after your once-over."

'Oh my God,' Lexa thought.

"Oh my God!" Octavia exclaimed.

Heda turned to look at the girl, schooling her features into a neutral expression of curiosity. The younger Blake's yell was rather loud, and not reacting to it would have seemed suspicious to the girls. Octavia met her gaze and hurriedly looked at the ground, and blush quickly spread on her cheeks.

Lexa decided that Clarke didn't need to know about that particular part of a conversation.

"Is everything alright, Octavia?" She asked calmly. Never has she ever been as grateful for her line of work than right in that moment. Her political training ensured that her voice didn't betray any of her mortified thoughts.

"Yes, Commander," Octavia stuttered. Lexa nodded and turned around, pretending to be very interested in what appeared to be one of Raven's latest explosive projects. She made sure not to touch it.

"Dude, you're totally crushing," Raven stated casually behind Octavia, continuing to work on the piece of metal and wires.

"You know I don't swing that way."

"You'd be all up in her muff if you did."

"That's disgusting."

Lexa silently agreed.  
"Still haven't answered."

Octavia sighed.

"A top," she finally said, defeated. "She's def a top. Griff is tough, but she's totally a pillow queen."

Lexa could argue with that. After she washed her ears with acid, of course.

"Nah, Griff's a power bottom, she gives as good as she gets."

Lexa stomped on any murderous thoughts that arose with Raven's confident statement. She couldn't keep killing Clarke's previous lovers, considering this one hadn't done anything besides occasionally annoying her.

"Gave it a lot of thought, did ya?" Now was Octavia's turn to gloat.

"Have you seen those boobs, tho?" Raven wasn't even ashamed.

"Have you seen dat ass?"

Lexa spluttered. A brief pause followed, and Heda was sure the girls were onto her, but, as she turned around to face the music, she found the pair intensely focused on her behind. They immediately lifted their eyes, but the hesitation was enough for Lexa to realize what they were doing.  
Of course, today of all days Lexa has chosen to wear a short jacket, the one that matched Clarke's.

Heda scowled.

"Raven," she said in a strong voice that had Octavia drop her head submissively. Raven only raised her eyebrow, but it was impressed rather than defiant, and Lexa strongly believed in counting small blessings. "Is it done?"

"Thought you 'didn't mind waiting'," the mechanic grumbled, one of her hands still buried inside the metal object she was working on.

"Turns out I do," Heda stated impassively. "Hurry, if it's possible. I've important matters to tend to after we're done."

"Fine," the mechanic rolled her eyes. "Wonder when Griff will finally take that stick out of 'dat ass'," she mumbled to Octavia.

Lexa subtly clenched her fists, muttering 'Clarke, Clarke, think of Clarke' inside her head. Wanheda's friends were off-limit. Even the ones as annoying as Raven Reyes.

"Octavia," she called, keeping her authoritative tone. "Do you wish to stay?"

"Yeah, Octavia, tell the Commander all about your wishes," Raven uttered under her breath, and Heda sighed as she felt a headache begin to press on her temples.

"Shut up, Reyes," the girl snapped. "I don't wish to stay. I'm just gonna... Ah, fuck it." The brunette huffed and stormed out.

Lexa only sighed for what seemed like a hundredth time and turned her attention to a smirking Raven Reyes.

She sincerely hoped for Clarke's sake that the girl would keep her wisecracking to a minimum.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In light of recent fandom creation… Yup, you know it. I’m all about Fine Stud Lexa, and Octaven is, too.
> 
> The one where Lexa isn't the one baffled by "Octaven speak", and Clarke just might spontaneously combust – either from embarrassment or from arousal, she hasn’t decided yet. She also lowkey wants to kill raven and Octavia and very highkey likes music of the last century. Also, they get royally drunk. I tried to be funny, I don’t know if it worked.
> 
> Songs in the order of mention: 1. taylor swift - style 2. somo - ride 3. the weeknd - or nah 4. usher - love in this club

“I am going to _kill_ them.”

Lexa barely managed to catch Clarke’s arm as the blonde shot up, about to storm out of her room in search of Raven and Octavia. She knew she shouldn’t have said anything. But she also made a deal with Clarke that they would be completely honest with each other. 

“Clarke. Clarke, it’s okay.” She tentatively squeezed the blonde’s hand, smiling lightly when Clarke squeezed back on instinct. “They did not mean any harm.”

“They talked about us while you were right there, Lexa, it’s not okay!” Clarke was still fuming. She didn’t know what she was angrier about: the fact that Raven and Octavia apparently discussed her sex life behind her back but very much in front of her clueless girlfriend, the fact that these two clearly had no idea what ‘boundaries’ meant, or the fact that they didn’t respect Lexa as a person at all.

If she had to choose, it would be all three.

“Clarke.” Clarke hated the way Lexa said her name, all soft tones and rolling tongue. She hated how calm it made her feel, because she didn’t want to be calm; she wanted to find her dumbass friends and rip them a new one. She couldn’t imagine how uncomfortable they made poor Lexa feel. “It’s alright. They were just joking around. It’s their right to do so. Also, what does ‘hoe’ mean?”

Clarke fumed.

“That’s it. They are dead.”

//

Clarke’s flawless murder plan didn’t really go as smoothly as she’d hoped. It didn’t really leave the confines of Lexa’s room, because someone very infuriating and smug and annoying brought it to her attention that jumping Raven and Octavia and then strangling them was not a plan worthy of Wanheda. Also, that someone then proceeded to pepper her neck with tiny kisses and let out some very non-PG-13 moans, so Clarke quickly lost her murderous train of thought and focused on something, or rather, someone much more pleasant and soft and warm.

On a completely unrelated note, it was getting harder and harder to leave Heda’s bedchambers fully dressed and leave Heda herself untouched and pure. Lexa wasn’t making it any easier with the way she clung to Clarke and gasped and overall made it perfectly clear just how much she wanted her and just how ready Clarke would find her if she were to slip underneath those tight pants and into her simple cotton underwear. But Clarke still wasn’t ready. Not in that sense; physically, she was about to burst, if several ruined pairs of her own underwear were anything to go by. She simply didn’t want it to happen just because she was jealous or protective of Lexa or out of desperation or anything other than pure love.

Something that she struggled with. 

Lexa understood; Lexa was nothing but understanding and accommodating, really. Lexa was the one to sometimes stop her wandering hands and rest her forehead against hers and breathe a gentle “ _are you sure, my love?_ ” and she was the one to nod and smile encouragingly when Clarke slowly shook her head no. She was the one to give Clarke a tender kiss before laying her head on her chest, listening to her crazy heartbeat slowing down and stroking her heated skin, bringing Clarke down and calming her senses. And she was the one to gently, but sternly lead Clarke out of her room, allowing the blonde one last goodnight kiss before whispering a ‘goodnight, Ambassador,’ and closing the door with a soft click. All in all, Lexa was perfect, and lately Clarke found herself wondering: was she hesitant to take it further because she wasn’t ready, or because she was afraid of letting Lexa down?

Today had been the hardest so far. After Lexa calmed Clarke down, the blonde succumbed to Heda’s warm embrace, and leaving her had been pure torture. Today was the first day Clarke caught herself not wanting to leave _at all_. But it was the middle of the day, and Lexa had a lot of things to deal with, and their impromptu make-out session had lasted far too long as it was. Titus had knocked on Lexa’s door several times; they didn’t hear him at first, being far too engrossed in each other, and so, just as Clarke was about to pant ‘fuck it’ and tear Lexa’s pants off, his knocking grew sudden and urgent. Lexa did a perfect eye roll, yelled at Titus to hold his damn horses, and then rolled her eyes again at Clarke when she discovered her top was magically untied. Clarke only grinned sheepishly and tied it back on before sneaking past a very disapproving glance of a very disapproving Titus. 

She tried to be angry with him, but she just couldn’t bring herself to. Poor guy had gone bald from Lexa stressing him the fuck out; the least Clarke could do was keep silent and treat his Commander with respect. 

Constantly making out with her and untying her tops weren’t probably the right definition of respect in Titus’s book, but there were things Clarke was willing to overlook. 

Anyway, Titus succeeded in getting rid of Clarke for the afternoon, Lexa assured her that her presence was welcomed, but wasn’t required, and Clarke, not in the mood to listen to some ‘crops emergency’ going on, was left to her own devices. That was how she wound up wandering the tower aimlessly, lost in her thoughts, and that was how Octavia and Raven found her, staring out the window, gaze unfocused.

“Yo, Clarke!” Raven was the first to greet her. “How’s it hanging?”

Clarke blinked, and turned, and Raven was suddenly very, very sorry that she didn’t sneak past the blonde unnoticed when she had the chance.

“ _You,_ ” Clarke growled before slowly advancing on a terrified Raven. “What the fuck, Raven?”

“Um,” Raven gulped. “I’m sure you have a right to be mad, but what’d I do this time?”

“What have you been saying about Lexa?”

A look of understanding on Octavia and Raven’s faces quickly turned to that of horror and, in Octavia’s case, mortification. 

“Oh shit.”

“Oh shit is right! You’ve really crossed the line with this one.” Clarke felt anger quickly seep through her veins. “Not cool.”

“Clarke, I’m so sorry, we’re so sorry,” Octavia began. “I don’t know what we were thinking. We were actually coming to find you so we could tell you everything, because…”

“…because we realized it wasn’t cool. At all. She might be a dictating ass, but she’s also your girlfriend, and we weren’t doing right by you.” Raven gave Clarke the guiltiest puppy eyes she could muster, and Clarke sighed, knowing she’d cave. She had a weakness for brunettes and their soulful sad eyes, it seemed. “We’re sorry. Really. Your sex life is none of our business.”

“Or lack thereof,” Clarke muttered before she could stop herself. And, upon looking at Raven’s wide curious grin, immediately regretted it.

“No. No way. Are you telling me you didn’t do the do with You Know Who?”

Octavia rolled her eyes.

“Dude, seriously. Stop calling her that, we’re trying to apologize.”

“Right, right. My bad.” Raven kept silent for a total of one second before exploding. “How the fuck, Griffin?! I mean… Have you seen her? And yourself? And you two together? And you still haven’t fucked her brains out? Come on!”

Clarke was regretting a whole lot of things by now, one of them not strangling Raven at literally any given moment in the past. If she had, she wouldn’t have to go through public humiliation. 

“God, Raven,” she hissed, grabbing her friend by a flailing arm and dragging her in the direction of her room, with Octavia trailing behind cautiously. “Do you ever _shut up?_ ”

“You know she doesn’t,” Octavia said. “Can I ask – are you dragging us somewhere dark and quiet so you can murder us and eat our flesh?” Upon Clarke’s questioning disgusted glance, she shrugged. “Raven found an old laptop and fixed it. It had a lot of old TV shows. Don’t watch the one called ‘Hannibal’ if you want to sleep at night.”

“That show is awesome and I will stand by it,” Raven stated.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Whatever, psycho. Now shut up, we’re going to my room, where you two can properly apologize to me, and also practice your apology to Lexa.”

“You just want to complain about Lexa not screwing you good and hard just the way you need her to, and you don’t want anyone to hear.”

Raven really didn’t know how to keep her mouth shut.

//

Hours later, they were in Clarke’s room, and they discovered that people in Polis _really_ knew how to make wine. They never even tried wine before coming here. Growing grapes is next to impossible when you’re in space.

And it wasn’t even their idea to get so royally drunk off some fermented grapes. Clarke just wanted to drink. With Raven around, more often than not, that drink had to be alcoholic. A handmaiden suggested they try wine – it was ‘season’, or whatever. Clarke couldn’t really remember.

She could, however, remember than old music absolutely fucking rocked.

Raven brought the laptop she’d fixed, right after their third glass, muttering about ‘Will Graham’s magnificent ass’ and them ‘also drinking wine the whole show’ so they ‘had to watch it’. Clarke couldn’t care less for some creepy dude in a stuffy suit eating fancy meals, but she squealed with delight when Raven clicked on the wrong folder and it was full of music subfolders. The girls clicked on every one of them, jumping to Roadtrip one and screaming along to Summer 2015 – the lyrics were easy and the beat was catchy, so it didn’t take long for Clarke to yell “we never go out of style” at the top of her lungs. It would have been bittersweet, probably – songs sung by people long dead for people long dead, about cities that lay in ruins and roads destroyed long before the girls were born – if they weren’t so tipsy and happy and totally feeling that ‘red lip classic thing that someone liked’. 

All was well - Clarke was singing, Octavia was dancing, and Raven was doing something to the sound that made it go all boom – until they stumbled upon that one playlist. The folder read ‘Grind On Me’, and all three of them had a very good idea of where that was going.

The sound was very different from previous songs – gentle piano notes filled up the room, and a tender male voice tuned in, covering Clarke’s skin in goose bumps. The girls setlled down, with Clarke and Octavia falling onto the bed and Raven sliding down to the floor, listening intently.

“Whoa,” Raven whistled. “I’d let that dude do all those things and much more, with a voice like that.”

For once, Clarke didn’t have it in her to shut Raven down. It wasn’t that she agreed with the girl. Personally, rather than letting the singer do things to her, she’d let a certain someone do certain… things to her, while that song played on the background. The room went quiet, save for gentle male vocal; she sneaked a glance at her friends and found them just as transfixed as she was, so she shrugged and went back to her thoughts as the singer belted them out loud. Yes, she’d certainly be gentle with Lexa… and Lexa would be just as gentle with her. Lexa would arch her back and look at her with those big green eyes, complete trust and adoration and love shining in them; and Clarke would kiss her all over, making sure she was comfortable and safe.

Oh, and did he sing something about candles in the beginning? Lexa would certainly like that…

“Oh fuck, Griffin, you got it bad for your girl, don’t you?” Raven snorted loudly. Her snort became a hiccup, and Clarke laughed, before Raven’s words hit her.

“What? I don’t…”

“Oh, come on, dude, were you or were you not imagining riding Lexa into the sunset because of this very awesome and very dirty song?”

By now, Octavia also came back to the land of living and those who weren’t daydreaming about their significant other. She was quick to defend Clarke’s honor, for which Clarke was immensely grateful. 

“Raven, shut up,” she said lazily, a glass of wine tilting dangerously in her hand. “Of course Clarke was thinking about Lexa. This is a sex song. Of-fucking-course she would think about her girlfriend.”

“Yeah, but they didn’t do the do yet! Or did you?” Raven was back to her favorite topic. And, maybe it was the wine and her lowered inhibitions, or the song, but Clarke finally caved and spilled the beans.

“No, we haven’t had sex yet - do the do, seriously, are you twelve? Anyway. Yeah, no sex. A lot of making out. And dry humping. Not so _dry_ humping, actually. You get it. But no naked stuff.” ‘Wow,’ Clarke thought. ‘I am so fucking drunk. Lexa won’t be happy. Or will she? I haven’t gotten drunk around her yet. Is this me taking our relationship to the next level? Does it mean I’m ready for other stuff? How long till it’s acceptable to go to the bathroom while she’s there brushing her teeth?’

“Um, Clarke, I’m all for sharing, but that might be too much even for me.” Raven hiccupped again, and Clarke widened her eyes as she realized she had been talking out loud this whole time. “Also, yes. You are very drunk and therefore allowed to spill, so spill. Why haven’t you slept with her yet? She’s into you, you’re into her… Or are you?”

Clarke really hated it when Raven tried to play Devil’s advocate. 

“I am very much into her, I’ll have you know.” It would probably have sounded much more intimidating if Clarke wasn’t talking into a pillow. At some point she realized her head was too heavy for her neck, so she decided to lie down for a while. Octavia barely managed to take her glass of wine, spilling her own in the process. “She’s awesome. Amazing. She’s so beautiful. And cute. And strong. She’s so strong. But also so small. You know?”

Raven shook her head. When there was no response from Clarke, she realized the girl couldn’t see her, so she spoke up: “No, I don’t know. The fuck you’re talking about, ‘small’? She’s tall. Taller than me and than the midget over there, for sure.” That got her a face full of pillow, courtesy of one very unamused Octavia Blake. “And strong, yes. And totally dreamy, so yeah, I see some of your points, but that extra hoe of yours is not even remotely small, dude. Or cute. She’s hot and sexy, that’s what she is.”

“True. She’s one fiiiiiine stud,” Octavia nodded eagerly, having seemingly forgotten Raven’s recent insult and siding with the mechanic. “Sooooo dreamy.”

Clarke struggled to raise her head from where she buried it in the pillow, her gaze unfocused but intimidating.

“Did you just call my girlfriend dreamy? You have Lincoln. Eyes off my woman, you!” She threw the pillow somewhere in the general direction of her friend aka potential girlfriend snatcher, earning herself hysterical laughter and then hearing a loud thud – Octavia must have fallen from the bed. Jesus, how much wine did they have?

“Hey, shut up, bitches, this song is the shit!” Clarke stopped paying attention to the music a long time ago, but Raven didn’t, and she cranked the volume up. “Oh, man, check out the lyrics. That’s totally what your fine stud would say, Griffin.”

“Um,” Clarke was very confused, very drunk, and, as she listened to the song, very much on her way to being turned on. “Since when did we agree on Lexa being a fine stud?”

“Since Blake drooled all over your dreamy girlfriend and proclaimed her that, dude, keep up with your drunk ass.” Said ass received a hard slap from an equally drunk Raven, and Clarke scrambled to her feet, blushing. ‘Not something one should feel when their friend touches them’, she thought.

It was all the music’s fault.

“That is one explicit song,” she said, clearing her throat. “Also, Lexa is not a fine stud.”

Raven clearly had her own view on the matter.

“Um, I repeat – have you seen your girlfriend? She strolls around like she owns the place, that fucking coat trails behind her, her collar is popped, and her hair’s on point. Also, I’m willing to bet her abs are fucking steel. Face it – your girlfriend is very much a fine stud.”

“Honestly, I’m kinda fuzzy on the exact meaning of the word,” Clarke admitted. “hey, O, when you called Lexa a fine stud, what did you…” She trailed off when she was met with a snoring Octavia, sprawled out on the floor.

“Welp,” Raven hiccupped. “One woman down.”

“Yeah.”

Together, they barely managed to wrestle Octavia back to the bed.

“She’s like what, 5’0? How is she so heavy?”

“She’s passed the fuck out,” Raven grunted, pushing Octavia’s legs so they no longer touched the ground. “Dead weight. That’s how.”

“Whatever. You and physics. A match better than Lexa and I.”

“I dunno, ‘Lexa and I’ has a nice ring to it.” At Clarke’s sloppy murderous glance, Raven backtracked. “I meant ‘Lexa and you’. Like, when you say it. It sounds nice. Also hot.”

“You’re such a guy sometimes.”

“That’s sexist.”

“Whatever. I still don’t get what fine stud is. Just, like, someone hot? Why am I not a fine stud?” Clarke felt offended.

“No, dude, it’s like… I don’t know, Octavia’s just crushing on the Commander – no, wait, I didn’t say that.”

Clarke made a mental note to deal with that later.

“Just tell me why can’t I be a fine stud, too.”

“Cause you’re not, you’re like… I don’t know. We think you’re a bottom, and fine stud can’t be a bottom, you know.”

Now Clarke really felt offended.

“I am not a bottom! Lexa is!”

Raven looked genuinely surprised at her outburst. Soon, however, suspicion crept into her expression.

“How would you know? You haven’t had sex with her yet.”

“Well, we did stuff! We made out.”

“What are you, twelve?”

“Ugh, just shut up.” Clarke sighed tiredly. “She’s a bottom. She can also be a top, I think. Me too. I switch it up. That’s the beauty of being a girl in love with a girl. No one has to be a ‘guy’, like a top, that’s the whole point.”

Raven gaped at her.

“Wait, did you just?.. Did you just say you were in love with her? Are you in love with her?”

Clarke blinked. She did say that. In love with a girl. In love with Lexa. She was in love with Lexa. Whether it was wine loosening her tongue or wine making her say that… No, it was definitely not the wine. She thought of Lexa, and she felt warm inside. It was the feeling she’d get when she looked down on Earth while on the Ark, excitement and longing all rolled into one; it was the feeling she’d get when the sun shone on her face for the first time; the feeling she’d get when the wind blew through her hair as she rode a horse. Lexa felt like home, and she also needed to stop reading old romance novels. 

“Yes,” she whispered. “I’m in love with her. I’m in love with Lexa. Oh my God, Raven, I’m in love with Lexa!”

Raven wasn’t as impressed.

“Wait. Why are we so hyped up about this. I thought you knew you were in love with her. Wait, why did I ask you, then. Man, I am so drunk. No, Clarke, stop, you can’t go see Lexa, you’re too drunk!”

“Ugh, fine,” Clarke pouted. “Oh, this song is great!”

They listened to the lyrics for a while before bursting into laughter.

“Is he really singing about fucking some chick in a club?” Raven chuckled, and hiccupped, and Clarke chuckled because Raven hiccupped.

“I think so, yeah. It’s got a nice beat. Man, sometimes I feel sad, you know? That we didn’t get to do that. I mean, not public sex, but clubs and dancing and getting drunk and having roadtrips. Not focusing solely on survival. What would that have been like?”

Raven shrugged.

“We’re not solely focused on survival right now,” she pointed out. “Thanks to your fine stud of a Commander.”

“Okay, I still don’t get it.”

“Clarke, for fuck’s sakes, it means she’d fuck you till you begged her to stop and give you many orgasms and also she’d look very good in a leather jacket. Ugh, what’d you do to my drink, you bitches.” And with that, Octavia was back to snoring.

Raven glanced at the blonde, eyes wide, and next second they were falling over themselves, laughing and howling till their sides hurt.

“That’s so not true,” Clarke managed between giggles and gasps. “Except maybe the leather jacket. Lexa’s such a delicate flower, she’d probably cry during sex. She’s very emotional. And very cute.”

Raven shook her head, gasping and putting her hand up, signaling for Clarke to stop talking.

“No, don’t do that, don’t destroy my totally fake and totally inappropriate image of your badass ruthless as fuck girlfriend.”

Clarke laughed harder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Straights continue to be Unfortunate so have this lil build up chapter to Clexa sexa aka Clexxxa. The next chapter is about to be sexy, smutty, and adorable, and Lexa might or might not pass out when she sees Clarke neaked for the first time.

‘Today,’ Clarke Griffin decided, ‘is a great day.’ And it wasn’t even noon.

Today, she woke up to Lexa’s even breathing and still, sleeping form; she got to trace Lexa’s cheekbones and rain gentle waking kisses down her open neck and chest. Today, Lexa fed her fruit and berries in bed, and laughed when Clarke tried to catch grapes with her mouth and constantly missed, and her eyes sparkled, bright green and amused. Today, it took much more effort than usual to leave their warm bed, and Lexa kept sneaking little kisses here and there as they helped each other prepare for the day.

Today, Clarke left Lexa’s bedchambers with a happy little sigh and a hot needy kiss, and she was absolutely ready to face the day. She was even more ready for the day to be over, however, and for her to crawl back under the blanket with her warm and soft Commander.

Nothing was going to bring Clarke down, for today was already perfect.

“Damn, Griffin, you’re glowing – today the day you finally did the do, isn’t it?”

Nothing was going to bring her down, not even Raven Reyes, although Clarke had a feeling shewas about to try very hard.

“Hey, Raven,” Clarke sighed, turning to face the girl. Raven was sitting on a windowsill right near the Commander’s room, holding a mysterious bag with several grease stains. Clarke figured those were some projects Raven and Lexa were working on. The mechanic hopped off her seat, landing on her good leg and quickly making her way to Clarke, still wearing a huge grin.

“So… Sneaking out of Heda’s bedroom at the crack of dawn? I must say, Clarke, walk of shame looks good on you.” She chuckled. “For real, tho, I’m happy for you and expect all the details. I’m nasty like that.”

“Raven, oh my God,” Clarke groaned. “Stop. First, I’m never giving you any details, second there are no details. We spend nights together. That’s it.”

If Raven could raise her eyebrow any higher, she would, but she was already reaching maximum capacity. It still looked pretty impressive.

“I don’t get it,” the brunette started. “I thought you were in love with-“

“Raven, hello.”

Clarke was both relieved and mortified when Lexa’s calm voice reached them. The Commander walked up to the girls, nodding at Raven and getting a nod back, and stealthily placed a gentle hand on Clarke’s lower back. Clarke shivered at the warm weight.

“Sup?” Raven tossed at her. Lexa shrugged.

“Not much. Sup with you?”

“It’s creeping me out. Clarke, why’d you have to go and teach her that? I thought it was our thing, man.” The mechanic shifted on her feet, and only her sparkling eyes gave away her teasing.

“It’s not my fault. She’s pretty good at picking up things.” Clarke had to stomp on her urge to lean in and peck Lexa’s full lips that stretched in a reserved smile. Instead, she looked Heda in the eyes, basking in her gentle gaze.

Raven pretended to gag.

“Right, anyway, I was just telling Clarke how I thought she was so in love with raccoons – did you know she was like obsessed with them? But turns out she might not be as fond of them as I thought. Like, yeah, they are pretty cute, but did you know they also scratch your eyes out if you piss them off?”

Now, Clarke had to fight the urge to facepalm. Raven was incredibly transparent; no, she wasn’t even trying to be subtle anymore. Or she still thought Lexa was a literal robot who could never get her clever metaphors. Judging by Lexa’s amused glance, Raven was way off. 

“Well, there is a very simple solution, Raven,” she chuckled, taking a step from Clarke and placing her hands behind her back. “Just don’t piss them off. They are rather amicable creatures if treated fairly, like most of us are.” Clarke might have bought Lexa not understanding Raven’s attempted shade if she didn’t jut her chin up and raise that damn eyebrow that both infuriated Clarke and turned her on. “I believe we have much to discuss; Clarke, will you excuse us?” 

“Yeah, sure. You guys go ahead, I’ve got a meeting with the third clan, anyway.” 

“Right.” Lexa nodded, her eyes never leaving hers, and Clarke was taken back to this morning, when Lexa was tying her top and she was looking at Lexa’s lips and… 

“You done eye-fucking or do you need me to come back in an hour?” 

‘Raven Reyes is my best friend,’ Clarke chanted internally. “Raven Reyes is a good human being. I will not kill Raven Reyes.’ Lexa’s forest green eyes flashed with annoyance, and she guessed her girlfriend was thinking similar thoughts.

“Yes,” Lexa stated calmly, her voice not giving away anything, but her eyes speaking volumes as she took Clarke in. “Come… Raven. To the throne room.”

Raven, who stood before the pair with a falsely bored expression, shrugged and turned, not waiting for Lexa to catch up. Heda smirked.

“I will see you soon,” she told Clarke solemnly, her gaze unwavering.

“Keep looking at me like that and that ‘soon’ will turn into ‘now’,” Clarke rebuffed, making the Commander blink. Full lips stretched into a bashful smile.

“Forgive me. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable.” Lexa paused. Clarke wondered if Lexa knew how dilated her pupils were at the moment; her green iris was practically a mere line.

Clarke wondered if Lexa knew how heated her hungry gaze made Clarke feel. How fast it made her heart beat; knowing Lexa was trying very hard not to devour her right then and there.

Lexa’s eyes fell on Clarke’s lips. She swallowed, hard.

“Clarke, I…”

“You coming, Heda? Actually, you know what; I don’t need TMI. Move it, will ya?” Raven’s loud voice was full of smirk and cackles. They both sighed, shaking off the lustful haze that settled over them.

“I will see you at dinner, Clarke,” Lexa bowed ever so slightly. Clarke smiled.

“Yes, Heda. See you there.”

With one final look, Lexa was gone, and Clarke sighed, unable to wipe the smile from her face. Her Heda was too much and perfectly enough at the same time.

‘Today,’ Clarke Griffin thought, smiling, ‘definitely has all the potential of being the best day ever.’ And while the day was already amazing, the night was about to be out of this world. She would make sure of that herself.

Lexa would have no idea what hit her.


End file.
